noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia
Background Raskreia, the Lord (Kor. 로드) is the current leader of the Nobles. She is the daughter of the previous Lord who entered the eternal sleep 500 years ago. Both Rai and Frankenstein are acquainted with her. However, it is revealed by Frankenstein that she and Rai were not on friendly terms. Before the previous lord's eternal sleep, some of the clan leaders made excuses and didn't enter eternal sleep with him. The previous Lord, being kind, agreed to their request. But as soon as he entered eternal sleep, it seems that the six clan leaders became traitors, with unknown motives. So the current Lord holds a grudge against the traitorous nobles, who had made excuses and squirmed out of entering the eternal sleep along with The previous Lord and then took chance in the new regime's confusion to betray the lord. Raskreia hardly trusts anyone now, even Gejutel R. Landeger who didn't enter the eternal sleep with her father is not above suspicions either. From the bitter past experiences, the Lord has resolved to take stern measures. She has used the seal to summon a clan leader, which is not done unless the reason is significant enough.She sends Gejutel to prison for not answering her and later sentences him to a forced eternal sleep. All these incidents: the mansion reappearing, Gejutel trying to cover up for someone and even Seira acting strange have led the Lord to think of only one possible reason ~ Rai's presence. In her father's resting place she has vowed to protect the nobles with her very own hands and fighting Rai. She decides also to perform the execution of Gejutel inside her father's shrine in the hope of making him confess his sin. But here Gejutel instead speaks of the Lord shortcomings without any inhibition. He accuses her of being too sentimental in her decisions and this sentimentality of hers is one of the reasons on why she was considered unfit by the traitors, wounding her Lord's pride. Just before Gejutel is executed by Lord, the execution is interrupted by the entrance of Rai. The Lord, angry for his insolence, orders to Kaye(a clan leader) to get rid of him. Gejutel warns the Lord not to attack Rai as he is the True Noblesse, leaving the Lord in a state of confusion and shock.Rai overcomes everything aginst him, even the lord blood reign. Rai then tells Raskreia that her soul weapon "Ragnarok" was incomplete ,shocking everyone.He then explains the reason for his presence in The previous Lord's shrine. When Rai reaches the grave, his presence activates as message from The previous Lord, much to Raskreia's dismay. However, after listening to the message from his father she understands that he wanted his daughter to embrace freedom rather than carry the heavy burdens the Lord would face.The previous Lord desired that Rai escape the fate of the True Noblesse as it seems that the life of the True Noblesse is even harder than that of the Lord. The Previous Lord fully knowing Rai's character knew that Rai would choose his responsibilities rather than freedom, that's why he desires that Rai became Lord instead. But Rai doesn't want to become Lord because Raskreia is the Lord and this is what she must remain and he is the True Noblesse and this is what he must be. He then gives her the other part of Ragnarok. Raskreia declines taking it, as she believes that she needed to earn it and leaves it behind in the grave. This prompts another message from The previous Lord, in which the previous lord praises her for taking a decision of importance. Raskreia then promises to start over, following the will of her father, while Rai would continue to watch over and protect the new generations of Nobles as the True Noblesse for the time being, before reaching the previous Lord in eternal sleep. Appearance She has jet black hair; her eyes are like other nobles. Her earrings are very similar to the set Rai received from the previous Lord with the exception of a diamond kite frame around the cross. She also wears rings similar to Rai's. Her attire resembles that of a fencer. Personality Unlike her predecessor, she seems more strict and conventional, showing an arrogant and sever attitude. However, according to Gejutel, she is too sentimental in her decisions and this sentimentality of hers is one of the reasons on why she is considered unfit to be Lord by the so-called traitors. In fact, before executing Gejutel and Seira, she was hesitant to carry out their sentence, hoping for their repentance. However after hearing her father's message, she seems to change attitude and is willing to respect the will of previous Lord and to let Raizel take over her position as Lord. She believes immensely in Gejutel's wisdom and stated that she and the other clan leaders will require his aid, demonstrating how much she respects him. Powers/Abilities She is tremendously powerful. A bit of her power's aura is released when she becomes enraged at Seira, which makes the whole place rumble. It has also been said by Regis that she had used considerable amount of her power in the past. Ragnarok: The Lord's soul weapon. She summoned it in order to execute the death sentence of Gejutel. It appears the previous Lord split his soul weapon resulting in there being two soul weapons called Ragnarok. It is highly probable that the real Ragnarok containing the souls of the predecessors was left in Rai's shrine while the second and current Lord's Ragnarok merely contains her father's soul or part of it. In his encounter with the current Lord, the Noblesse gives his Ragnarok to the Lord. But The Lord questions the gesture of Rai since her father has left this Ragnarok to him, not her. The rightful ownership of it is clarified with the revelations of the previous Lord. Telepathy *'Mind Reading:' She threatened to use this on Gejutel. However it seems she's not able to read a clan leaders mind forcefully unless the clan leader releases hold of their power. Furthermore out of respect for the clan leaders the previous Lord never once used this power on them. *'Mind Link: '''Similar to the psychic link established between Regis and Seira, the Lord was able to communicate with Rozaria and give out orders. '''Blood Reign / Blood Control' *'Blood Affinity:' Like Rai the Lord is one of those with the ability to govern blood. With it come certain powers that are exclusive to them. Albeit according to Kaye her ability to govern blood seems to be inferior to Rai's. *'Blood Field:' The absolute power exclusive to those who govern blood. She uses a red energy akin to blood around her and transforms it into a powerful typhoon that surrounds her enemy and completely erases all traces of their existence. For a yet undisclosed reason the Lord uses her soul weapon to create the blood field. However even with the usage of her soul weapon, her blood field remains inferior to that of the True Noblesse. Category:Nobles Category:Characters Category:Clan Leader